The Missing Letters
by L'sTrueHeart
Summary: When Ciel finds old letters addressed to him from his now deceased father will he find truths of his butler that he hadn't had a clue of? And will that tear them apart when they need each other the most? I still and always will suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

The Missing Letters

Prologue

My sweetest love,

I wanted to tell you how much I have thought of you as I've been away on business. My heart belongs entirely to you as well as my thoughts. When in meetings I feel my thoughts revert back to you and the bundle of joy that soon will join into our lives...

I always find myself wondering in excitement if our child shall be a boy or a girl? If it were to be a boy I can already see him running around the mansion, acting much of the little rascal I was when I was younger. If it were to be a girl I can picture you and our daughter sitting out in the garden enjoying tea and picking the flowers. I cannot wait for the day!

It seems that I have droned on.

How are you? Are you eating well?

Do not worry my love, I shall be arriving back home in a week after I visit our dearest friend, Undertaker. I will run up our front steps and find you, rushing to your side I will wrap you inside of my arms and kiss your cheek until I am sure you understand how much I truly love you...

I must retire now. May a God bless you and our child.

Yours in anxious waiting,

Vincent Phantomhive

.

.

.

December 12, 1882

Phantomhive Estate, England

My dear and ill-fated successor,

It is with regret that I imagine you, however old you may now be, reading the account I must put down here. The regret is partly for myself - because I will surely be at least in trouble, maybe dead, or even perhaps worse, if this is in your hands.

But my regret is also for you, you poor fortuned soul, because only by someone who needs such vile information will this letter someday be read.

If you are not in trouble of some other sense, you will soon be that I can assure you - and I feel sorrow at bequeathing to another human being my own, perhaps unbelievable, experience of evil. Why I myself inherited it I don't know, but I hope to discover that fact, eventually - maybe in the course further events.

These letters will all be sent to you, somehow arriving in your hands. I am hoping -praying- though it is a very weak attempt that you shall find what you seek in your journey.

Please understand, these letters are yours and you should not under any circumstances let anyone see them for just as these words may help you they can quickly become your downfall.

In the end all I can say is I wish you luck. May God watch over you and keep you safe...son.

Yours in renowned grief,

Vincent Phantomhive


	2. Chapter 1

The Missing Letters

Well! I've often seen a cat without a grin; but a grin without a cat! It's the most curious thing I ever saw in my life!

-Alice, Alice in Wonderland

Chapter One

"Allan Rossi,"

I let my tongue roll around inside my mouth as I drawled the gentleman's name out before me. Sighing -once again I might add- as Mr. Rossi's face of calm facade twitched and became, like many others before him, a cracked mask of shock. He -like most- probably assumed that because Ciel Phantomhive owned such a renowned business a child would not be running the company, but rather a middle-aged adult. I watched as Mr. Rossi's fingers began to drum nervously against his mud colored pant-leg as I leaned heavily against my walking stick. Was it only my imagination, or did Mr. Rossi act as though I were a black panther stalking its prey, ready to pounce on him at any sudden movement.

"I may only be the age of twelve but that doesn't mean I don't have the capacity to read."

Stating that, I held up the envelope which contained the evidence or in this case a letter announcing the man's arrival. Her Majesty's seal on the back; he was new.  
The man's dark mustache shimmied against his upper lip which reminded me of a cat and its whiskers. Trying hard not to scoff at his disheveled, impatient stature I started to tap the bottom of my cane against the tops of my shoes. Rossi's eyes narrowed at me; it seemed I was annoying him now. Smiling innocently at my guest Mr. Rossi began to relax as I ended my tapping. Tch. I hated him.

"Mr. Phantomhive I must comment on how extravagant your mansion is!"

What is this? I thought he was here on business matters not here to exchange stupid pleasantries!

Trying hard not to bring the end of my cane across the man's face I forced out a light laugh and nodded.

"Thank you. It's nice to have a guest over; I haven't had one in over a month."

Too bad that couldn't have lasted; I thought bitterly as I smiled tightly to whatever Rossi had just said. Where the hell was Sebastian? If I had to wait one more minute in the foyer with this disgusting brute I was going to kill him. Without my own knowledge I had subconsciously started to tap my cane against the tops of my shoes. Where was that butler?

"Young Master, your shoes will gain scuff marks if you continue to tap at it with your cane."

Speak of the damn Devil himself. Looking up at my "butler" I noticed that his attention was no longer on me but our simpleton guest; Sebastian "smiled" politely.

"Mr. Allan Rossi, it is a pleasure to have you as company at the Phantomhive Mansion. If you may, I have set luncheon out in the garden."

Rossi was an idiot; I watched a cheesy smile bloom on his face as he nodded, a small blush painted on his cheeks. The bird was entranced by the snake.

"My, that sounds splendid."

...

Right foot, cane, lean, left foot. Right foot, cane, lean, left foot. Out of habit the mantra resounded from the depths of my clouded mind. It has been a little over two months since I gained most of what I used to have in my life back because of Sebastian.

As if the demon could tell I was thinking back to when I first signed the contract, the butler's pale lips thinned and up-turned into a condescending smirk which I knew was for me because he only turned face front after I had solely witnessed it. Grounding my teeth together, all I could do was let Sebastian lead both the guest and I out into the garden.

...

"Today I have prepared poach salmon with seasoned garlic. On the side is a green leafed salad with a small cup of cut up fruit as well. The tea of choice is a brewed mango flavor with lemon."

Sebastian droned on and I knew it was only for the sake of both outstanding the guest with his great knowledge and partially I believe just to hear himself speak.

Damn demon, always trying to make show of how much greater he was than humans.

Holding the delicate hand-made china with freshly poured tea between my fingers I lightly smelt the liquid's warming fragrance. This habit I had I knew I would never stop. After being stuck in those cold cages like an animal for so long, smelling rotting carcasses next to me while sleeping in my own filth I didn't think I would ever be able to smell again. I had the right, dammit, to smell my tea if I felt it was necessary. Sipping my tea I never let my lone eye leave the disheveled figure of our guest. Watching him hold and cut his salmon precisely with a knife before lifting it with the silver fork to his mouth. He was practically moaning in pleasure; disgusting.

"Allan Rossi, in your letter is states that you have recently moved your business factories to England? Why might that be?"

I asked casually as I delicately sat my tea down onto its saucer.

Rossi let his forefinger and his thumb run over his mustache like it were a fine fur rug and I tried hard to hide my dissatisfactory.

"Well other than the fact businesses seem to be starting up all over here, I have family members that live here that I haven't seen very often. It's time I stay with family more."

I hummed my acknowledgement but did not actually agree with him. What could I say? I had no family which I could speak of unless you counted Auntie and Elizabeth; I didn't. Eating only small bits of my food - I found out after returning to the mansion that my body had to slowly adjust to eating larger amounts of food or I would only puke it back up, which wasn't the most pleasant things to experience- I pushed most around my plate in disinterest. Sebastian's disapproving face appeared in my mind's eye and I exhaled out my nose before taking a small bite of my salad. Trying to not grimace at the taste of the vegetables I downed the sickly green leafs down with a gulp of tea. I could feel the demon's smirk burning into the back of my skull. Damn him.

"I see."

The silence seemed to drag on; Rossi eating to his heart's content as I waited patiently to strike. I guess I was acting just like a sleek black panther would; waiting for its prey... Rossi let his fork slip and it bounced against the glass fracturing the serenity the silence had drifted me into. My visible eye twitched and I stirred my tea to stop myself from tapping my cane insistently. This baboon would break my finest china in a matter of seconds!

"Sebastian, it's time for deserts." I spoke monotonously.

The demon was smirking as he stood at my side collecting all the dirty plus unnecessary china and placing it on the newly bought silver trolley.

"My, still such a child if you can only think of sweets." Rossi had meant for me to be embarrassed; I could tell by the way his eyes twinkled with a hidden fire raging and how when he smiled his lips became thin and exposed more of his teeth than normally. It was as though he were baring them at me; daring me to take the actions that I would next commence. Though my cheeks became hot it was not in embarrassment but unimaginable fury. How dare he!

Quickly jumping to my feet -the white wire framed chair being knocked off of its four legs and crashing to the floor- I pulled the small pistol I had from the hidden pocket inside of my navy blue morning coat and with all the strength I mustered I threw the small glass table Sebastian had placed outside for luncheon to the side. The glass shattering to millions of pieces which the demon would eventually have to clean up; he wouldn't miss a shard. Clutching the metal, I pressed the cold barrel of the pistol in-between Rossi's petrified eyes. His mouth hung open in shock, words escaping him as I only smiled down innocently, forcing the gun further into his skin. Sebastian sighed; I could only picture him leaning slightly to one side his bangs falling lightly over one of his glowing red eyes as he raised a white gloved hand to his head. His long, slender fingers barely touching his head; it was only an exaggeration of what humans did when frustrated. "Young Master, if only you had been more patient we would have evidence to convict Mr. Rossi for his crimes."

Tch! "The Queen said that I had to take care of the criminal impersonating Allan Rossi. All evidence has already been presented. Did you know that I read the obituaries in the newspaper? There was a detailed description of Mr. Rossi's death in the paper that his family put up." I sneered down at the man whose adam apple bobbed as he gulped.

"B-But you are merely a-a child!" He stammered, fingers clutching to his dirtied pant legs. Sebastian chuckled softly his voice being carried to us; it was mocking.

"You seem to forget Mr. Allan...or should I address you by your true name, Saul Larvel, that children have the worst tempers."

"Shut up!" I barked to the demon. How dare he agree with the filth in front of me that I was just a child! Sebastian closed his mouth but his eyes twinkled; they looked bemused. Turning back to the criminal, I sneered at him. "Saul Larvel, you have been accused of murdering three business men, one of which was named Allan Rossi. You are also charged with the rape and murder of both Allan Rossi's two daughters. By order of Her Majesty I find you guilty on all charges and shall make sure that your body rots in rat-infested cells for the rest of your miserable life."

"You stupid brat!" I hadn't noticed that Larvel had kept the knife he had cut his food with tucked between his napkin that sat in his lap until he swiped it at me. The blade grazed my left cheek and I stumbled backward. Larvel's eyes narrowed in hatred and he shouted out as he lunged for me. I swung my pistol up and pulled the trigger.

Jerked backwards by a harsh force from behind me, I fell on my back but not before watching Saul's face kiss the ground. Sitting up, I watched the man growl out in pain his right hand clutching his left shoulder. Blood oozed from the cracks of his fingers into the awaiting grass. Feeling a firm grasp on my shoulder I looked to my side where Sebastian kneeled down next to me. "Young Master, you've been injured." Even through the white clothed glove I could feel his cold skin seeping through...

Saul's grunting resonated through the air and whatever silent moment both the demon and I had experienced was disrupted. Slapping his hand away, I crawled to where I had dropped my pistol and aimed it over at Mr. Larvel. He was on his hands and knees cursing at me.

"Filthy dog! Damn you, damn you to hell!" I could laugh, and I think I actually did. I would most likely be going somewhere far worse once I died. Raising the pistol to aim at the man's head I smiled. "Maybe I'll meet you there. Goodbye, Mr. Saul Larvel."Unlike how I had expected, when I pulled the trigger Sebastian's white gloved palm rested over my eyes. I never saw the bullet eject from the man's head, never saw the way pieces of his brain scattered about the grass as blood pooled from the front by the small hole like a slithering snake. I can only imagine the horror that would forever be carved into the man's expression as he looked upon Death; I can't see it.

...

Sebastian kneeled before me -his wool coat off and folded to side neatly- he had his pristine white sleeves rolled to his elbows while his white gloves -with the index finger tainted by my crimson blood- were stashed inside the front pocket of his vest. His cold fingers ran smoothly over my heated scalp, delicately scrubbing in the lavender soap he had made for me. Looking down at my hands I watched the suds in the water roam over my pale palms. "Is the Young Master all right?"

Looking up, Sebastian had his hands off my head and was getting the small pail which had recently been taken off the stove. Pouring the warm water over my head I could feel the dirt and grime weave itself down my face into the water. Lightly grabbing my left arm Sebastian ran a washcloth over my skin. "I am fine." I said before I felt my right hand running over the cut I received on my left cheek. It still stung lightly but for the most part Sebastian had cleaned it.

The rest of the time it was quiet. The only sound I could hear was my own breathing; I could only ever hear myself, never Sebastian. When the demon's hands finally reached to my mark he first went around it with the washcloth. Then slowly running the washcloth back up my spine and to the side where the burn was. He diligently ran over it with the cloth to clean the Mark of the Beast well but not hard enough that it would throb. I could still feel it, the pain, the burning sensation it gives off. They marked me as a beast, when I had only been a frightened child. No longer as I am today.

...

The cool cotton slipped over my body as Sebastian easily dressed me in my night attire. His long fingers pulled the white strings to the top part of my night shirt. Tying it together he let his hands run down my arms to straighten out the wrinkles that would present themselves once again in the morning. Standing up, his lethal form towering over my shorter one -which annoys me to this day- he began to fold over one corner of my bedding so I could slip in. As I waited I looked to my night stand where the candelabra caster dark shadows. I hated fire... "Young Master?"

Snapping out of my reverie I turned to the awaiting demon and silently slipped into bed, ignoring the questioning gaze. Back sitting against my fluffed pillows Sebastian first grasped my hand a slipped off my family ring. Setting it to the table he then bent down to untie my eye patch. Delicately pulling the strings I felt the black fabric fall into my palms. Finally freeing my right eye, I slowly opened my eye; it felt so unnatural now to see with both my eyes. Watching Sebastian scoop the eye patch from my hands he placed the fabric down almost tenderly on the nightstand. Letting myself slip down to where I was laying on my back the demon pulled the covers over my body. Standing erect once again he picked the silver candelabra from where it was stationed and gracefully made his way to where he would exit. The light starting to disappear from the room, it seemed so cold. The air turned icy and seeped through the warm covers of my bed into my chilling bones. "Sebastian?"

I could tell he had heard me by the way his hand fell from the door handle and stayed still at his side. His head bowed like he would listen to my every word. "Stay by my side until I fall asleep?" I didn't care that it came out more as a question then a command; like I had meant it to be. Sebastian's back was to me so I didn't know if he were laughing at me. But as I started to bury my head into my pillow Sebastian turned around, no mocking smirk on his lips, and he silently made his way over to my bed.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but soon the shadows around the room no longer moved around my bed. No longer did they try to grab me as my butler stood still next to me and with block weights on my eyes they slowly closed... I could hear my butler step lightly away from my form only to feel his hot breath near my face. "If it is your wish, I will stay and follow you everywhere. Even if your throne crumbles and your shiny crown turns to rust beside you as you lie, softly down, I will be until I hear the words, 'check mate'...Good night, Young Master."

...I could feel him smirking...

.

Dropping his pen to the side on his desk, Ciel Phantomhive stared at the pages stained in ink. Flipping through the pages he dated the top and wrote his signature on the bottom. Closing the journal before his butler was to enter his office; he placed the old black leather bound book in his desk. Before closing the drawer he ran his fingers faintly over it.

Inside the old journal now tucked safely inside the young earl's desk were the secrets he had uncover from his father's letters. And next to them was the story of his own life. The book which contained the story of two Earl Phantomhive's, fates entwined by a demon clad all in black...


End file.
